Café
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Jenny si byla jistá, že ti dva muži jsou spolu – jako spolu spolu – od chvíle, kdy vešli do dveří. Mistaken Dean/Sam, Dean/Castiel


Jenny si byla jistá, že ti dva muži jsou spolu – jako _spolu_ spolu – od chvíle, kdy vešli do dveří.

Měla odhad na lidi. To dělaly ty roky, kdy pracovala v kavárně, nejdřív jako pomocná servírka, dva dny v týdnu, ještě na střední, aby si trochu přivydělala ke kapesnému, a potom, po maturitě a neúspěšných přijímačkách na vysokou, nastálo. A za ty roky už tady potkala tolik různých lidí, že už ani nebylo tak těžké jim porozumět, vědět kdo jsou a kam míří, ještě předtím, než otevřeli pusu a objednali si. Vyznala se v lidech a věděla, hned, jak prošli dveřmi, kdo bude milý a kdo protivný, kdo se na ni usměje, když mu přinese kávu, kdo zůstane ve městě déle a kdo jenom projíždí, nebo kdo sem zabloudil. Na první pohled poznala, jaký vztah mezi sebou lidé mají – to poznala vždycky, a když ještě chodila do školy, občas jí to způsobovalo problémy, protože někdy byla až příliš upřímná – jenom podle toho, jak se k sobě chovali nebo jak se jeden na druhého dívali.

Proto si byla tak jistá, že se nemýlí, když ti dva muži, noví ve městě, protože je ještě nikdy neviděla, a oblečení podobně, do flanelové košile, ošoupaných džínů a pracovních bot, jeden naprosto směšně vysoký, s vlasy skoro po ta zatraceně široká ramena, druhý o něco menší, ale výrazně hezký, vešli do dveří. Byla si jistá, že se neplete – protože ti dva jeden druhého milovali a byli spolu už hodně, hodně dlouhou dobu – když se dívala, jak ten menší otevřel dveře a pustil druhého muže dovnitř, a ten vešel, i když nejdřív protočil oči, napůl popuzeně a napůl pobaveně, jako by to nebylo poprvé.

Jenny se dívala, jak oba dva vešli do kavárny a zamířili k volnému stolu v rohu místnosti, vyšší muž o půl kroku napřed, menší, s krátkými vlasy kousek za ním, takže po něm mohl každou chvíli házet pohledy, a když se ten vyšší posadil, prošel kolem něj a krátce se dotkl jeho ramene, než obešel stůl a sedl si naproti němu, zády ke stěně.

Tohle nebyla jen láska, otevírání dveří a vyhledávání blízkosti, tohle bylo něco víc. Ten menší měl starosti o svého partnera, protože se mu něco stalo (Byl zraněný? Možná nemocný?) a on zřejmě ještě pořád nebyl úplně v pořádku. Jenny se zamračila.

Dala jim pár minut, aby si prošli jídelní lístky a přitom se po nich vždycky chvílemi podívala. Sledovala, jak se ten menší muž na svého partnera nepřestává starostlivě dívat, a pak se k němu naklonil přes stůl, aby mu něco tiše řekl.

Druhý muž jen zakroutil hlavou a mírně pokrčil rameny.

Jenny obsloužila zákazníky u vedlejšího stolu, a pak konečně došla k tomu jejich. „Co to bude?" zeptala se jich a připojila úsměv.

Vyšší muž jí úsměv oplatil, i když evidentně trochu unaveně. Takhle zblízka bylo vidět, že je v obličeji hubený a bledý, s kruhy pod očima, ale vypadal mile, se smutnýma, upřímnýma očima. Druhý muž kývnul, ale jinak jí nevěnoval pozornost, soustředěný jenom na svého přítele.

„Dám si jenom kávu," řekl ten vysoký, hlas příjemný, i když unavený.

Jenny se znovu usmála a obrátila se k tomu druhému, který jí ale nevěnoval ani náznak pozornosti. Místo toho vypadal skoro zklamaně, zamračený.

„Deane," zamumlal vysoký muž unaveně a potřásl hlavou. „Fajn," trhnul ramenem. „Máte nějaký salát?"

„Máme Caesar salát. Může být?"

Muž přikývl.

Dean se zatvářil vítězoslavně, najednou mnohem spokojenější, dokonce tak, že se na Jenny krátce usmál. „Já kafe a burger," objednal si.

Jenny si zapsala objednávku a zamířila zpátky k pultu, aby to nahlásila kuchaři a uvařila kávu. Ti dva byli opravdu roztomilí, když se pořád nepřestávali tiše bavit, jeden starostlivý a druhý ne úplně ve své kůži kvůli vší té pozornosti, a Jenny se musela pousmát, protože, sakra, sama by chtěla někoho, kdo by jí věnoval tolik pozornosti a kdo by si o ni dělal takové starosti. Jenže kde ho najít, když z těch, co tady ve městě žili, to nebyl nikdo, a ti, co projížděli, už byli většinou zadaní?

Potřásla hlavou a znovu se na ni podívala. Dean měl hlavu nakloněnou na stranu a mírně se usmíval, tak jemně, že se to skoro nedalo poznat. Ale usmíval se, s pohledem upřeným na svého partnera, a pak zacinkal zvonek nade dveřmi kavárny, jak někdo vešel dovnitř, a Dean zvedl hlavu, aby se podíval, kdo to je, trochu napjatý, jako člověk, který očekává nebezpečí (V kavárně? To byla buď přehnaná opatrnost, nebo byl paranoidní.), ale pak se uvolnil a široce se usmál.

Muž ve dveřích byl vysoký a tmavovlasý, oblečený v černém obleku a trenčkotu. Byl rozcuchaný a ve tváři měl strniště a ani se nepodíval směrem k pultu, krok pevný a sebevědomý, když vyrazil ke stolu, kde seděli ti dva. „Zdravím, Deane," řekl, hlas hluboký a trochu chraplavý a dost hlasitý, aby ho slyšela i Jenny, když ho pozdravil. Pak se otočil k druhému muži a kývnul. „Same."

Sam se na něj usmál. „Casi," oplatil pozdrav a zatěkal pohledem mezi ním a Deanem.

Cas (A co to vlastně bylo za jméno?) se obrátil k Deanovi a pár vteřin na něj mlčky zíral, a Dean se nepřestal ani na okamžik usmívat, a pak potřásl pobaveně hlavou, chytil ho za ruku a stáhl ho na lavici vedle sebe, s širokým úsměvem.

Jenny zamrkala. Co –

Nestihla ani dokončit myšlenku, protože se Cas k Deanovi naklonil a políbil ho. A Dean se nebránil, naopak polibek oplatil, a potom rozevřel náruč, aby se k němu mohl Cas pohodlně posadit. A Sam se nevztekal, naopak jen pobaveně protočil oči, jako by to vídal každou chvíli a byl na to zvyklý, a i když mu to napůl lezlo krkem, dokázal to v pohodě překousnout, protože pro něj bylo důležité hlavně to, že je ten druhý šťastný, přesně tak, jako to vždycky dělávají… _Sourozenci_?

Oh. Možná, že ti dva – Sam a Dean – přece jenom nebyli spolu.


End file.
